


Send Your Cutest Delivery Boy

by domokunrainbowkinz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Pizza, Single POV, based off a text post, just 2 bros who work at domino's, pizza delivery boy phichit, pizza delivery boy yuuri, this is all fluff, will i ever write anything that isn't fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domokunrainbowkinz/pseuds/domokunrainbowkinz
Summary: Victor orders pizza and puts "send your cutest delivery boy" in the special instructions box, and Domino's does, indeed, send their cutest delivery boy. Based offthis.





	Send Your Cutest Delivery Boy

**Author's Note:**

> me: hey you got 2 wips that you gotta update, maybe do those  
> me @ me: lmao do another oneshot
> 
> i really hope Domino's doesn't sue me for using their name in a fanfiction about gay ice skaters.

Victor stumbled through the entrance to his dorm, exhausted from the hellish week he just had. With three midterms and two papers all due during the week, he pretty much transcended reality and projected onto the astral plane. He was pretty sure that his body was 75% coffee right now.

His roommate, Chris, was nowhere in sight. Probably staying late at the library again, since he had a term paper due the next day. Collapsing onto the sofa, Victor pulled out his laptop and went to the Domino’s pizza website to order himself dinner. There was no way he’s cooking anything tonight, since it would involve a) preparation and effort, and b) washing dishes. Mostly washing dishes. Speaking of dishes, there was still a pile from yesterday that Victor has yet to do, but they can stay there for another day.

He clicked through the options on the website, settling for a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese along with a Coke. The site suggested breadsticks to him, which he also got, because God knows how hungry he is. At last, he got to the check-out page. He hovered over the box where he could put in special instructions for delivery, contemplating whether he should put anything in. Usually he doesn’t leave anything there, since all he needed was the pizza delivered to him safely, but in his sleep-deprived state he thought it’d be funny to leave something.

 _Send your cutest delivery boy_ , he typed in, giggling to himself. What a genius idea.

He ordered the pizza, closed the lid of his laptop, then decided to pass out until the pizza arrived. Just as he was about to fall asleep, his phone’s ringtone suddenly jerked him awake. Grumbling, he picked up.

“Hello?” he answered, his voice monotone and flat.

“H-hello? Uh, is this 3323 Salchow Avenue?” a timid voice asked from the other end. Victor frowned.

“Yes…who is this? And how do you have my address?”

“Oh, sorry, this is Domino’s pizza,” the voice apologized, “I should’ve mentioned beforehand.”

“Ah, no worries, that makes sense,” Victor replied. “Why are you calling though? Is something wrong with my order?”

“Oh no, nothing like that! I’m just calling to ask you about the delivery instructions…ah, I’m the only one working right now, is it okay if I come?” the voice asked nervously. It took a while for Victor to process what the voice asked, and when he did, he broke out into laughter.

“Of course! I just put that in there as a joke, I’m fine with anyone coming,” he wheezed, struggling to get that sentence out in between bouts of laughter. Whoever this employee is, Victor is going to give them the biggest tip he’s ever given to any delivery person.

“O-okay, that’s good. Um, your order’s just about ready now, it should be at your address in about ten minutes,” the voice stammered out.

“Soun-sounds good,” Victor said, still struggling to speak because he was laughing too hard. After the employee hung up, Victor laughed for a good five minutes over the conversation, his stomach hurting and tears forming in his eyes. He wasn’t sure whether it was actually really funny, or if the lack of sleep was making everything seem ten times funnier. Probably a combination of both.

After he finally calmed down, he heard a knock at the door. He realized that he probably was a bit of an asshole on the phone for laughing, and he’ll have to apologize to the employee. It was probably pretty embarrassing for them.

“Coming!” Victor yelled as he crossed the room towards the door. He opened it and immediately stopped breathing.

Standing in front of him was, no doubt, Domino’s Cutest Delivery Boy.

“Uh…Victor Nikiforov?” the boy read from the receipt, a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks. He had raven black hair and dark brown eyes that sparkled behind his glasses when he looked up at Victor.

“Y-yeah, that’s me,” he managed to breathe out, and then oh no, the boy smiled. The delivery boy smiled a gentle smile, one that puffed his cheeks up just slightly and made his brown eyes look softer than ever. Victor felt himself go into cardiac arrest.

“That’s good. Here’s your order: pepperoni pizza, a half-litre of Coke, and one order of breadsticks,” the boy listed out as he handed the items over to Victor. He accepted the food robotically as his mind tried to unscramble itself.

“That’ll be $24.40,” the boy said after handing all the food. “You’re paying in cash, right?”

“Ah, yes, right,” Victor replied, then fished out a fifty-dollar bill and gave it to the boy. He started to reach for change, but Victor stopped him.

“It’s fine, keep the change,” he said, and the boy’s eyes widened.

“A-are you sure? I _really_ can’t accept –“

“Yes you can, it’s totally fine,” Victor insisted. The boy swallowed hard, then pocketed the bill.

“Thank you for the generous tip…I really appreciate it,” he said quietly. There was something endearing about the way he looked down at his feet and fidgeted with his hands, his long eyelashes hiding his brown irises.

“No worries. And also, I’m sorry for laughing over the phone. It was just…really funny at the time, but I realized it was probably quite embarrassing for you,” Victor apologized, and the boy’s eyes shot up.

“Ah, no need to apologize! We get weird delivery instructions all the time, since it’s mostly uni students who order from us and you know how students are, it’s just that my manager usually deals with them, and it’s the first time that I’m working alone…uh, so it’s really no problem!” he explained quickly. “I’m just sorry we couldn’t send our, uh, cutest delivery boy.”

The boy said the last part quietly, blushing a deep shade of red that spread all the way to his ears.

“Are you sure you didn’t send your cutest delivery boy?” Victor asked, and watched as the boy somehow blushed a deeper shade of red. Was he even aware of how painfully _adorable_ he was?

“W-we usually send someone else for those types of requests, um…” the boy stuttered, then glanced at his watch. “Ah, it’s getting late, I have to get back to the store, it was nice talking to you and thank you for ordering from Domino’s!”

And with that, the boy turned and ran. Victor stood, rooted to the spot as he watched the boy’s retreating figure disappear around the corner. He knew, with clear certainty, that he just _had_ to see this boy again.

When he closed the door, he realized he never got the boy’s name.

//

“We’re having Domino’s tonight,” Victor announced as Chris came back from a long day at the library. He finally handed in his term paper, and it was clear he also had a hellish week, judging from the dark bags under his eyes.

“Sounds good. Make sure you get the cheesy breadsticks,” Chris said with a yawn, then disappeared into his bedroom. Victor opened his laptop and picked the food quickly, getting to the checkout page. In the special delivery instructions, he typed in the following:

_Send your cutest delivery boy again <3_

He made the order then anxiously watched the tracker on the website, counting down when the pizza would arrive at the dorm. When he heard the first knock, he practically sprinted towards door and opened it, only to be disappointed that it wasn’t Domino’s Cutest Delivery Boy again.

“3233 Salchow Avenue? Victor Nikiforov?” the boy asked, and Victor nodded, trying to mask his disappointment.

“Alright, I know you asked for Yuuri, but he isn’t working today, so you get me instead,” the boy continued, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes. He had black hair and dark brown eyes that complimented his tan skin.

“Yuuri? Is that his name?” Victor asked. The boy nodded.

“Yep! He works every evening except Fridays and Saturdays, in case you’re wondering,” he replied with a knowing smile on his face. “Just request for the ‘cutest delivery boy’ again and we’ll send him.”

Victor paid for the food in cash again and gave him a huge tip.

“Thanks for the information, uh…”

“Phichit,” the boy said. “And no need to thank me. Thanks for ordering from Domino’s!”

“No problem,” Victor said, then waved goodbye to him. He woke Chris up from his nap, much to his annoyance, and they sat down and ate the pizza together. They ate in silence, both of them still recovering from all the midterms and papers they had to go through that week, too tired for conversation.

 _Every evening except Fridays and Saturdays,_ Victor thought in his head. Alright.

Victor’s going to be eating a lot of pizza next week.

//

“Are you ordering from Domino’s again?” Chris asked as he looked over Victor’s shoulder, seeing the webpage on the laptop screen.

“Yeah, is that a problem? I really like their food,” he lied, clicking the pasta option. He’d been ordering pizza every evening that Yuuri was working for the past week, and he could feel the grease build up in his arteries. Every time, he would request for the “cutest delivery boy” and every time, true to Phichit’s word, they would send Yuuri.

He didn’t make much conversation during the first delivery, just reading out the order and the total, not mentioning anything from their first encounter. He also wasn’t surprised when Victor used his name; it was displayed on his nametag after all, which Victor didn’t notice the first time they met. He still gave Yuuri a very generous tip though, which he tried to refuse again, but Victor was very insistent. The second time, they made some small talk, and Victor learned that Yuuri was also a student at the university, but in a different faculty. That explained why Victor never saw him on campus; he’d definitely remember if he saw an angel walking around. The third time, Yuuri looked like he wanted to ask why Victor was ordering pizza three nights in a row, and specifically requesting for their “cutest delivery boy”, but he ended up not saying anything. They had a longer conversation then, since Yuuri started to feel more comfortable around Victor. He also found out that not only was Yuuri impossibly attractive, he was _funny_ as well. That, and the fact that they both loved poodles, basically sealed the deal for Victor. His heart was stolen by Domino’s Cutest Delivery Boy.

Yuuri didn’t even knock twice before Victor opened the door, eager to see him again.

“Hi Victor! Nice to see you again,” Yuuri said as he handed over the food. Their hands brushed momentarily, and Victor felt his heart stutter.

“Nice to see you again too,” he managed to say. Was it just him, or did Yuuri look more attractive each time they met? Somehow, his hair looked softer than before, his eyes had a confident sparkle he never noticed before, and his small smile seemed oddly intimate.

“Is the pizza here?” Chris said from behind Victor, walking over the entrance. He stopped beside Victor, resting his gaze on Yuuri

“Ah…that’s why,” he said, his lips curling into a mischievous smile. Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

“That’s why what?” he asked, but Victor spoke before Chris had a chance to respond.

“Nothing! Nothing at all, please ignore my roommate!” Victor said loudly, shoving Chris behind him with a plastered smile on his face.

“O..kay,” Yuuri said confusedly as Victor tried to keep an everything-is-a-okay smile on his face. They talked for a bit, then Victor paid for his food, fully aware of how hard Chris was stifling laughter in the background. As soon as the door closed, he started howling with laughter.

“Vic-Victor, I can’t _believe_ -” he began, but he doubled over and clutched his stomach, unable to talk from laughing too hard.

“Don’t you _dare_ say anything,” Victor threatened, his face burning. Chris finally calmed down, then wiped tears from his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It’s just…you can be so ridiculous sometimes, you know that? Why don’t you just ask him out like a normal human being instead of ordering pizza four nights in a row?”

“I didn’t want to freak him out…” Victor mumbled, feeling like an idiot. “And I don’t even know if he’s interested.”

“I can tell you right now, he’s probably interested,” Chris said. “Don’t think too much about it. Just ask him out tomorrow.”

Victor let out a deep sigh. He can do this. It’s just one simple question.

//

Chris was right behind Victor as he opened the door.

“Hi Victor! And hi, uh…”

“Chris. I’m his roommate.”

“Ah, nice to meet you,” Yuuri said with a smile. “You guys must really like pizza, this is the fifth night in a row.”

“Oh it’s not me, it’s him who really likes it,” Chris said, gesturing at Victor. “Although it’s not _really_ the food that he likes-“

“Okay Chris, can you go clear the table or something?” Victor cut in before Chris could say anything more. He heard the other man whisper “Good luck” as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Sorry about that, my roommate can be kinda weird sometimes.”

“Oh, that’s no problem! He reminds me of my coworker.”

“Phichit?”

“Yeah, you know him?” Yuuri asked, surprised.

“Yeah, he told me your work schedule,” Victor said without thinking.

Silence.

“He…told you my schedule?”

Crap.

 _Abort abort abort abort,_ Victor’s mind screamed at him as he felt his face burn up.

“Is…is this why you’ve been ordering pizza for the past five nights?” Yuuri asked incredulously.

“Maybe?” Victor squeaked. Right now, there was nothing he wanted more in the world than for the ground to swallow him whole.

Yuuri was silent, then a smile started spreading across his face, then he giggled, and then oh, _oh_ , he started laughing like there was no tomorrow, his nose was scrunched up, his eyes were closed and he was struggling to balance the food in his hands. Victor could only stare as Yuuri braced himself against the doorframe with his shoulders, wheezing with laughter.

“Why…why didn’t you just..tell me?” he struggled between bouts of laughter, and it looked like there were tears forming in his eyes.

“I didn’t want to seem weird…” he mumbled quietly as Yuuri calmed down, handing the food over to Victor.

“Well, I’m free tomorrow, if you wanna, I don’t know, grab dinner or something,” Yuuri offered, still breathless from his laughing fit. There was a dusting of pink across his cheeks, a slight shyness in his expression.

“Yeah, I’m free tomorrow too,” Victor said quickly, “but please…no pizza.”

“Of course, no pizza. I’m sure you’ve had enough,” Yuuri laughed. “I know a good Japanese place around here that serves the best katsudon. Well, not as good as my mom’s, but it’s the best you can get here.”

“Sounds good,” Victor said with a sigh of relief, and they exchanged numbers. He stood at the door as Yuuri waved goodbye shyly, then watched as he disappeared around the corner. Victor leaned against the doorframe, sighing.

“Well? How did it go?” Chris asked, approaching from behind.

“Wonderful,” Victor replied dreamily. Yes, it was slightly embarrassing, but he somehow got himself a date with Domino’s Cutest Delivery Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends, so i think i'm going thru some writer's block right now, not particularly proud of this one but hey, at least i wrote something :D thanks for reading.  
> scream at me on [tumblr](http://domokunrainbowkinz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
